Going Back
by Angel1217
Summary: A story about Mikan's departure to train and Mikan's arrival after 3 years of training.Mikan and Natsume still love each other but find it hard to express.And Mikan has to act cold towards the black cat to save the people she loves the most.


**GOING BACK **

*hi guys...so this it!hope you like it...this is the first story i wrote about gakuen alice but when i made it, i was hesitating whether i post it or not....:)

*please support me...-this is dalayb, by the way.i changed my name and more power!!

**Chapter 1-Intro**

It's a typical Saturday night and Mikan Sakura, a 17-year old hot multiple-alice user was listening to her fave songs in her was knock at the door and she heard someone come in, she was about to shout but she saw Hotaru Imai, her best friend. Mikan followed Hotaru to Gakuen Alice when they were later found out that she was an alice user, a powerful alice user.

It's been 7 years since she came and everybody liked her but someone liked her even if she was considered as a genius and a special star, she was oblivious to was Hyuuga was the school hottie when she came to Gakuen was a close friend of Mikan(even if he teases her most of the time, he likes her-love her is also accepted).

Mikan had many secret admirers(including Yuu Inchou and Luca-pyon).But she never really noticed it.

**

* * *

**

(In Mikan's Special Star Room)

"Ho-ta-ru!!!" Mikan yelled."Stop shouting Mikan!"Hotaru said raising her Baka smiled.

"So Mikan, are you coming to the winter dance?"

"I don't think so…I need to practice my S.E.C. (steal, erase and copy) alice on that day."

"Mikan, Persona is getting on my doesn't leave you alone!"

"I'm sorry Hotaru but I need to practice."

"No way!!! I'm asking Narumi to give you some freedom."

"No!!!Hotaru stop!I don't want to go to the dance."

* * *

The next morning, everyone was on their normal school routine. Everyone was excited because the dance was due next week except for Mikan Sakura who was so upset because she yelled to Hotaru.

"Oi Polka, you coming to the dance?" Natsume asked.

"Don't mention that stupid word!!" Mikan said furiously.

"It's a Yes then.I'll pick you up 7:30." Natsume smirked.

"I'm not coming!!I've got training!!And I don't want to go!"Mikan said as she walked out of the classroom.

Natsume was now shock but he didn't show it, he never saw Mikan was now crying because of what had TWO problems.

First, elementary school principal was back and she had to go to America to be stronger(the winterdance, when she told Hotaru that she had training) that's why she lied to Hotaru.

Second, everyone would die if she won't go to America and train with Persona and other Higher-ups of Gakuen Alice.

That's why she accepted the offer and her flight was due the next day, 4 am.

**Mikan's POV:**

"I'm sorry Hotaru.I need to leave to save all of you.I'm sorry."

It was all my mind was saying.I needed to lie. And Natsume, I also lied to him.I lied to me Okaa-san…

I was running towards my room, crying when somebody pulled my hand. I felt warmth in my hand. I turned and saw Natsume.

**End of POV**

"Natsume…"Mikan managed to mouth his name.

"Mikan, why are you like this?Are you hiding something?"

"It's none of your business Natsume,"she said coldly.

"What?!Do you think I'm stupid?!Something's up and I want to know NOW!"

Mikan was now crying trying to loose the grip of Natsume's arm."Natsume, please let me go!"

"No!Unless you tell me what's happening!!!" He commanded.

"You want ME to tell you what's happening!Alright then, I'm going to America and YOU can't do anything about it!!!" Mikan was in a verge of crying.

Natsume had tears in his eyes knowing that he might loose his love,he let her go and hugged her.

"Natsume…"

"Mikan, please don't go.I can't live without you."

"I can't Natsume , I'm the only one who can try to stop the ESP," Mikan hugged Natsume and left.

"Please don't tell anyone that I left ,"Mikan said softly as she turned Natsume heard her.

"I love you,"Natsume whispered to himself knowing that Mikan wouldn't hear it but unknown to him, she heard him and smiled.

**Chapter 2-Mikan's Departure**

The next morning, everyone was sharing the latest had his manga on top of his was didn't notice this cause he was looking for the brunette.

"WHAT?!Mikan left!!!" Koko(mind-reader)suddenly exclaimed.

"You little…"Natsume was about to burn Koko when Hotaru pulled his shirt.

"What now?!" Natsume said to the Ice Princess.

"Mikan left?!And she didn't tell me!!"Hotaru raised her eyebrow.

"So what about it?!"Natsume pushed her away.

"Mikan…"She whispered.

Hotaru was for the first time crying and in **PUBLIC.**Meanwhile, Mikan was on the private jet of Gakuen Alice.

"Persona, how long will I stay here in America?"

"Three years,"Persona stated coldly.

They were so quiet until Mikan broke the silence.

"Sensei, what's the first lesson?"

"…"

**Chapter 3-She's back?!**

**(years after...)  
**

Mikan is on her way to Gakuen Alice…but wait she's THE MOST POWERFUL ALICE USER IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!!

Narumi-sensei entered the classroom...he was still their homeroom teacher.

"Okay class, we have a new student and please respect her…Mikan-sama, please come in."

"Sama???"Permy fainted.

"Yes, Hi everyone.I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan looked around only to see Natsume flirting not acknowledging her took a step back and threw a fireball at the GIRL's exchanged looks and was , the bubbly girl they once knew, was so powerful.

"What?A lot of things can happen in 3 years you know?"Mikan statedas if she read their minds.

"Okay class, I'll leave and give you time to bond with Mikan-sama."Narumi interrupted,

"Oi, are you doing here?"Natsume said foolishly.

"Shut the fuck up Natsume," She said coldly as she opened the door."And by the way, I'll see you later KURO-NEKO." She smirked.

Everyone was shocked especially Hotaru, she was about to catch up with her when….Natsume stood.

Natsume followed her and caught up with her."Mikan, I love you."

Mikan smiled. "I know."

"Then, why did you still leave?"

"Because it was the only way to save all of you."Mikan said as she turned away trying to hide the tears that were slowly falling.

**Chapter 4- Do You Love Me? **

Natsume was dumbfounded as Mikan teleported to her new room.

Mikan went inside and next day, everyone was talking about her when suddenly the center of their gossips teleported and grabbed Permy.

"Don't make up things like that…" She hissed.

"How did you know we were talking about you?"Permy asked trembling.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, currently the most powerful alice 's all."Mikan grinned. "And I am not afraid to use my alice or-"Mikan paused to have effects then continued. "my gun…" She said as she got a gun hidden from the hem of her skirt.

"Ahh..!!!!"Shouda shrieked.

"Mikan, let her go." Natsume interrupted.

"Why Natsume?Is she your Girlfriend?"

Everyone was were looking at Mikan,then; Natsume,then;Shouda.

"Of Course NOT!!!"Natsume screamed."I will never go out with her!" (Poor Permy..she was smiling at that question but then,frowned…)

"Okay, so why?"Mikan said coldly.

"Coz' she's your friend,"someone suddenly said.

"Hotaru?"Mikan was now looking around.

"Where's the REAL Mikan?!?"Hotaru raised her Baka Bazooka.

"Sorry, she's dead."Mikan smirked.

"Fix your mess Natsume."The Ice Princess cruelly commanded.

"Why ME???"Natsume asked.

"Because she's YOURS…"Hotaru exclaimed.

" What do you mean…???"Natsume ,red from anger."Whatever.." He finally understood what she meant, he mentally reminded himself to thank the blackmailer.

Everyone left except for Mikan who was shooting water-fire balls(combination of water and fire) on trees while she leaned at the window and Natsume who was still reading his manga after all the powerful shots(of course,he was paying attention secretly…).It was quiet for a moment until Natsume broke the silence.

"Do you love me?"Natsume whispered ,wishing that Mikan heard it.

"…"Mikan was shocked at Natsume's question.

"Well…do you?!"Natsume raised his voice, waiting for an answer.

"Yes…Why do you think…"Natsume pressed his lips against hers when he heard a YES.

"I love you Polka, please come back to the bubbly kind girl" Natsume joked.

"I Love you too, Kuro-Neko"Mikan whispered."I'll try to be an IDIOT again…just for you."Mikan giggled as her hazel orbs met with Natsume's crimson ones.

"I'm sor-"Mikan was about to continue when Natsume kissed her and pulled her closer, holding her waist. Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back."I will never let you go…"Natsume said softly,kissing her forehead and hugging her.


End file.
